Mistakes on a Friday Night
by belleamor
Summary: Bonnie makes an awful mistake one Friday night. She regrets it and doesn't know what to do. What will happen? I suck at summaries, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, there! I'm coming out with another story/one-shot (my second posting). This could be a one shot, or I could develop it. It's fairly short. Please read, critique, and review. Thank you! Happy Reading(:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I wish I did :)

* * *

It all happened before she could realize what was going on. The way his chocolate brown eyes had been staring at her that night, made her feel beyond special. Like she was the only person at that stupid party she did not want to go to on her Friday night.

The hug that he used as a goodbye was_ not _a hug that normal friends give to each other. It was a hug that molded every part of her body to him and lasted much longer than it should've. When she slowly pulled away, he caught her lips with his and she let out a small gasp.

His soft lips urged her to kiss him back, to forget about thinking, and only _feel_ what was right. It was only when his tongue swept her bottom lip that she responded.

Her mouth gently, and slowly opened, giving the handsome man access to the delectable warmth that was her mouth. Their tongues moved elegantly in a complicated dance, that could only work when a tinge of alcohol was present. Her breathing hitched when he encircled her in his arm, and lightly pressed her into the tree behind them.

All it took was a nip at her bottom lip that broke to break trance that she was set in. She pushed him away from her, and regretfully looked into his eyes.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ..." He trailed off.

"Jeremy, oh my God. What have I done?" She whispered to herself. She ran away, tears filling her eyes, in search of her car. Th fact that she was slightly intoxicated had no effect on her choice to drive. A brush with death seemed welcome at that point.

Once she was in her car, she slammed her palms against anything they came into to contact with, almost fighting with her car.

She took a few deep breaths and turned the key in the ignition, and drove home.

_Home. The last place I want to be. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once she stepped through the door she prayed that everyone was sleeping, that no one would see her at such a disastrous state. She was sure her mascara was running, her clothes were disheveled, and her hair was a mop of tangled strands.

She kicked off her shoes, and made her way to the downstairs bathroom, hoping to be left alone to sulk in the shower. But to her surprise, was her boyfriend, brushing his teeth over the sink. Damon gave her a quick glance and then looked back down not realizing what was wrong.

She exhaled, glad to see she wasn't much of a distraction, but he looked up again.

His brows furrowed as he rinsed his mouth, and then threw some water on his face. He turned to look at her face to face instead of through the mirror.

"Everything okay?" He asked, arms crossed and brows still furrowed.

"Yep." She plastered on a fake grin. "I'm just not feeling well."

He pushed off the counter he was leaning on, and went to hug her.

"What is it?"

"Just an upset stomach. Too much booze." Bonnie chuckled.

"As long as we've been together, you think I can't tell when you're lying?"

She felt a sharp pang in her chest. That only made it _worse_.

"I just … I just wanna take a shower and go to sleep. Okay?"

"Sure. But I'm here if you want to divulge your info. But if you don't tell me soon, I might have to force it out of you." He said sweetly as he winked at her, kissed her forehead and retired to the bedroom upstairs.

They'd been together for almost a year now, and it's been around 6 months since she moved in. She was in love, and so was the once stone cold vampire. She had no clue how she managed to screw up so bad, so quick. She didn't understand how Damon was able to chose her over Elena, and she fell weak to the charms of_ her _baby brother, _Jeremy Gilbert_.

"How could I have kissed Jeremy Gilbert?" She whispered in deep thought.

Suddenly, Damon stood before her, anger, confusion, and sadness in his eyes.

"What?" He managed to growl out.

_Fuck._

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue? Tell me in the reviews!

Reviews make me happy(:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for all the mistakes ahead of time. I'm getting this out right before bed, and I'm too tired to reread it! But I wanted to post it, regardless. I hope it isn't too bad(:

* * *

"Damon, listen." Bonnie said calmly as Damon fumed in front of her.

"I'm gonna kill him." Damon was gone, before she could console him. She could tell he was out for blood.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Damon appeared on the front door of the Gilbert residence. He fought the urge to bust the door down, but knocked. _Hard_.

The door opened and to his dismay, he saw the dark, pin-straight hair of Elena Gilbert. She had a light smile her face, but that vanished once she saw the look in his eyes.

"Damon, what's wrong?" She asks, concerned.

"Move." Is all he says and begins to walk forward, but Elena gets in his way.

"What's going on?"

Damon grimaces and shoves her gently to the side. He moves quicker so she's not able to follow him going up the stairs, all he could see in his head was that stupid little look on Jeremy's face when he sees Bonnie. The one that he _tries_ to ignore, but usually fails to.

He opens the door and sees the juvenile delinquent sitting on his bed reading some nerdy magazine. He almost lunges forward at the sight of him.

Instead of pummeling his face in, he grabs a fist full of Jeremy's shirt and slams him against the wall. Damon can feel his eyes changing, showing his true blood-thirsty nature. He growls.

Jeremy only smirks in response.

"Do you really think this is funny? Are you really prepared to deal with _me_? I pity _no one, _Gilbert."

Jeremy's smirk begins to fade, but he still has some smugness in the way he glares back at the vampire in front of him.

"So listen here, you little twat. If you _ever_ lay your dirty, grimy paws on _my_ girlfriend again, I _will_ snap your neck like a twig." Damon pushes him harder into the wall, almost to the point of cracking the navy blue wall. He then begins to whisper. "And this time, your pathetic heirloom won't save you."

Damon releases his grasp on the boys shirt and chuckles mentally at the weak child that sits in a clump on the floor, sloppily regaining his composure.

As Damon takes his time walking down the stairs, Jeremy goes to the railing.

"Did you ever wonder why she choose to kiss me?" He grins because he knows he struck a nerve.

Damon calmly looks up at him. "Please, the only reason she would choose such an unworthy person, is booze."

"I don't recall her drinking that much. Maybe its because she isn't satisfied," Another nerve. He can't help but interrupt.

"Unsatisfied?" He chuckles at that. "With what? What can _you_ give her that I can't? Love? She knows how much a I love her, and I doubt your feelings could even come close. A future? Hers will be much longer with me in it. Sex? We really don't even have to go there. I'll spare you the embarrassment."

"Kids?" Soon enough there won't be anymore nerves for this kid to strike.

"Why the fuck would she want kids with you? Do you really think that's even on her mind? Don't act like you know shit about her."

"I've known her a lot longer than you have."

Damon slams him to floor, and pulls that silly ring off his finger.

"I really don't think you understand how easy it is for me to get this off you. So I strongly suggest that you lay the fuck off, and stop touching things that belong to me. Okay, pumpkin?"

He groans in response and continues to leave, but not before Jeremy's elder sibling says a few choice words.

"I know what you did." She speaks glibly.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to stop me."

"Do it again and I will. I understand what you're going through, Damon. I really do, but you can't take this out on him. He told me you might stop by and not to help. But I'm not going to let you hurt him again."

"I'm just giving what he deserves to get." He responds solemnly.

"I mean it. It's not just him." She drawls that last sentence out for him, as if he doesn't understand.

Damon can't handle anymore crap from that family, and just walks away from Elena. What he doesn't know is that the house that is his relationship with Bonnie, is falling apart. Brick by brick. Elena is simply waiting to pick up the pieces, and put them back together on a new foundation.

_Hers._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He takes a few deep breaths before walking through the door. Expecting a lashing from a certain someone.

"You threatened him?" Bonnie yells in utter astonishment.

"What did you think I was going over there to do? Talk about it calmly over a spot of tea?" He added sarcastically.

She huffed. "I don't know why I would expect something different from you. But I want to apologize."

He looks into her eyes, trying to read her. He throws his jacket on a nearby chair and tosses his keys in a bowl as he walks past her.

"Go ahead. No one's fucking stopping you."

"You don't have to act like that." She said, the water works were on the way. He was sure of it.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Don't tell me you're gonna start crying."

The tears finally fall and he doesn't know what he is feeling exactly. Sadness or annoyance. He comes to the conclusion that it's a ridiculous and unfortunate combination of the two.

"Well what do you expect? I don't want you to be angry! I want you to tell me that it's okay."

He walks up to her, bending down a little so that they were at eye level. "Well guess what. It's _not_ okay."

"Why are you being such an asshole?" She blubbers.

"I don't want to become second again. Especially not your second," He realizes that sounded a bit harsh, but Bonnie is too frantic to realize it.

"It was one kiss. One stupid drunken kiss. It didn't mean anything! I wasn't even in the right state of mind." She speaks with regret clear in her voice. She had never seen Damon let out so much emotion, it made her feel awful that it was under these circumstances.

"It only takes one kiss." He added.

"Let's just forget about it, please. It's Jeremy. He's Elena's little brother. He's like my brother,"

"Don't say that." He said with distaste.

"I don't want to ruin our relationship, over a stupid kiss."

"If it was me with Elena it wouldn't have been 'a stupid kiss'."

"Well it wasn't you and Elena so we can just exclude that from his conversation." She motioned with her hands.

"I'm going to go shower." He started to walk past her and she suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Do you want me to come?" She said with an adorable smile that he just could not refuse.

He kissed her in response, just a simple kiss, but a perfect one, nonetheless.

"How does that compare?"

"It doesn't." She grinned.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After a passionate, long, and steamy shower love session, Bonnie believes all is forgiven. Damon does to, but he's still a little uneasy. He realizes that a drunken mistake isn't a cause for a break up, especially when it's over a kiss, but he doesn't know what will happen between the two of them. Bonnie and Jeremy.

_Those Gilbert's are persistent pests._

That's all he can think about. Is Jeremy somehow weaseling his way into Bonnie's love life. Into _his_ love life. He only hopes for the best.

Bonnie stirs next to him, waking up slightly. She kisses his bare chest and looks up at him.

"You know I love you and only you right?" She asks, her sleepiness evident in her voice.

He kisses the top of her hair.

_Sweet peas and violet._

"Yeah. I know." He assures her and they both dose of peacefully.

* * *

A/N: So there it is! Tell me if you liked this chapter, please! I hope I didn't make Damon too mean, or too nice at times, or if I even kept him in character! I don't know how I feel about this chapter, I don't want it to sound like rambling but I think it kind of does. Just let me know in the reviews, please! Ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated! You can always PM me! Happy Reading!(:

REVIEWS GET ME HOT :o


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry. I'll update soon, though. I hope this is okay!

* * *

It's early in the morning, too early for anyone to be awake. But Damon is surprised to see that he is alone in his bed, and Bonnie is elsewhere. He walks down stairs and sees her on the couch, on the phone. He quietly listens in, despite his better judgement.

"Jeremy, please stop calling."

"_Bonnie, just hear me out."_ He pleads.

"There is nothing to hear out. I can't be with you and it's not _just_ because of Damon." Bonnie plants firmly. Damon doesn't listen closely enough and subconsciously ignores the word 'just'.

_Not because of me? Well what other fucking reason is there?_

The house seems darker than usual to him. The chocolate and caramel tones seem to carry a blackness and the air feels thick with one-sided tension. As if there is someone waiting for the last shoe to drop. Bonnie seems to be the only light in the scene before him, and he's sure that it's some sort of metaphor to his life.

"_What reasons? I don't understand."_

"You're Elena's little brother." Her voice is like nails on a chalkboard to this kid. Everything she says makes him cringe in pain, and it's so hard to sit there and take the abuse.

"_Elena, Elena, Elena. I don't care that you're her friend, so why do care that I'm her brother?"_

"Because it just doesn't make sense. I can't feel that way about you," He interrupts.

"_But you do."_

"My feelings towards you don't matter." She states boldly.

Damon decides he's heard enough and comes to stand behind her, silently. His hands hold the back of the couch.

"Bonnie."

He hears her take in a sharp breath and he knows she's hoping that he didn't hear her.

"Yes?"

"I'm not doing this. If you have feelings for Jeremy, go sort them out. I'm not going to have my girlfriend running around behind my back." He tells her coldly.

"I've gotta go, Jer." She hangs up the phone and only glares at him. "Is that really what you want?"

"I _really_ don't want to see you with Jeremy while we're together."

"I'm not 'with' Jeremy." The calmness in her voice betrays the franticness in her head.

"You have feelings for him. I already dealt with him once, I'm not doing it again."

Bonnie gets up from the couch and shoves herself past him, walking up the stairs. He follows.

"What are you doing?" He asks, truly curious.

"Packing my things."

"Oh." Is all he is able to sputter out because he didn't honestly mean for them to break up. It was supposed to be a scare tactic. Clearly he needs to brush up on his skills.

He can _feel _his heart thud in his chest as he watches her throw her things in the duffel bag on the bed.

"Bonnie, please stop." He finally speaks. She's in her lingerie, it stuns him how fast the atmosphere of their relationship had changed.

"No. I'm going to stay at Caroline's. You can do whatever it is that you _really_ want to do." She says this because she knows there is another reason why he is being so harsh with her. She told Jeremy to _stop_ calling. That her feelings for him don't matter. He should know that he is a reason why she won't be with him.

_But now that might change. We're not together anymore. How did this happen?_

Bonnie quickly pulls on a pair of jeans and a tank top, as she exits the bedroom. He's already at the door waiting for her.

"Goodbye." She whispers.

"Bye." His words are not even close to what he is saying to her in his head.

She huffs. "Way to fight for_ us_."

She's gone before he comes to senses.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"But I love him, Caroline!" Bonnie sobs on her friends shoulder.

"I know, Bon. But you did the right thing." Caroline cooed.

"How?" Her speech is so slurred and interrupted that Caroline barely understands her.

"If he doesn't trust you, why should you be with him?"

"He has a reason not to."

"Even if you did kiss Jeremy, Damon's the last one who should be bitching about _trust_. No Trusts him, I don't know why you did."

Bonnie angrily pulled away from Caroline and got off the bed. "Because I love him! That's why I trust him! Who the hell are you to talk? You haven't rejected him." She yelled.

"Bonnie, calm down. This isn't my fault."

She collapsed and just held herself. There were no words to describe the feelings that erupted in Caroline. Seeing her friend in a miserable mess was not easy. She could kill Damon for this.

"I shouldn't have left,"

"Yes you should have."

'I just want him back, Car. I just want him back." She whispered.

Caroline joined her on the floor, praying that Bonnie wouldn't be sad forever. Damon didn't deserve that kind of emotion.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Damon sat silently on the the armchair, slowly drinking his scotch. The fire crackled as he tried to make sense of what happened tonight. But he kept coming up blank. Until he replayed the nights events.

Jeremy.

_All of this is that little pest's fault. He had no fucking right to touch her._

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Stefan's voice.

"She finally left." Stefan announced.

"Now is not the time."

"When is the time, Damon? Why are you pushing everyone away? The girl that had the reason to hate you the most, found _some_ way to love you. But you screwed up. _Again_."

"Don't act like you've never made a mistake."

"Not like this."

Damon grinned sourly. "That's funny. I haven't seen Elena hanging around lately. That's probably because you went and fucked Katherine. I find it remarkably hilarious that you thought she would screw me up, turns out that she screwed you."

Stefan lunged at Damon from the corner he was standing in, but Damon had him in his grips as soon as he moved.

"Don't. Even. Bother." He dropped his brother on the floor and went to his room.

The room seemed utterly empty without any of the witch's things there. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, couldn't move. So he went to the one person who he knew wouldn't reject him. Who wouldn't make him feel guilty.

_Elena._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Cliffhanger! Okay please, please review! I'll update soon. I'm rushing, I have to go feed the homeless but I wanted to get this out there!

REVIEWS ARE ALMOST AS SEXY AS DAMON!


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I honestly can't believe I've never said that. I'm awful, I know. LOVE you all!

A/N: My internet wasn't working for over a wee! But today it just decided to start working. I had this chapter written for about 8 days and over the internet thing, I jut kept adding on. SO, I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll hopefully be able to update soon!

* * *

"Damon, I honestly think some time apart will do you and Bonnie some good."

Elena had been the one person Damon felt would put him at ease. That would do or say anything to make him feel better. Sure, she had some moments where she would get angry, or disapprove of him, but those times passed quickly. It was almost painful for her to see him in this state.

"I'm not mad about it. I just don't want her crawling back to me. This whole thing is pathetic. I open up to her and she goes and cheats on me. What a joke. She acts like I'm the one that's lucky to have her. Please." He knows he's laying it on thick, and that it's not even close to how he's really feeling, but how else is he supposed to maintain his image?

"I know. She is lucky. She loves you, she'll come back. But you don't have to take her back. There are plenty of other fish in the sea." Elena smiles while finishing her statement.

"I'll give it sometime. I don't want to break the girls heart." For a minute, he actually despises himself for everything he's done to Bonnie. He's mad that he even met her.

"She'll get over it. I'm sure. Bonnie doesn't latch on to people."

"That's because they always leave her, or change, or stab her in the back." He quietly, and subtly defends.

"Like who?"

"Elena stop being glib for just a moment. She's your best friend and don't know anything about her life. Her dad, her mom, her grandmother, Caroline, the list goes on and on." He feels like he's left out a name, but he can't figure whose name it is.

"I'm not being glib. I'm just trying to help you out."

"I know." Damon is so naïve, which is astounding noting his age. Elena is just getting closer and closer to achieving her goal.

"We should go out tonight. Just to take your mind off things." She joyfully suggests.

"I don't need to take my mind off of anything. I am cool as a cucumber." He winks at Elena and she smiles.

"Well lets just get … I'll just get a bite to eat. We can go to The Grill."

"That's fine." He answers cooly.

"I'll drive!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her the moment Elena and Damon walked through the doors of The Grill.

Caroline got up from her table with Tyler, and stormed over to Elena, who was now standing alone.

"What the _hell _are you doing here with Damon?" She angrily questioned.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm trying to help him. He's really upset, not that he'll tell anyone." She glanced at him at he bar, ordering a drink. It was striking how he didn't even eye the pretty bartender. She continued to gaze. "I know him better than that,"

"I don't even think you hear yourself!" Caroline whispered.

"I'm just helping out a friend."

"A friend that once proclaimed his love for you? A friend who has fought over you? A friend that wanted to be with you? A friend,"

"Okay, I get it Caroline. Well what about you? You _slept _with him."

Caroline took in a breath and tried to figure out just how she was going to approach this situation _without_ killing Elena. "I was compelled, for one. Besides that was before Bonnie even knew him like that. Then they hated each other forever. It's not like I went and had dinner with my supposedly best friend's ex."

"Stop trying to make me feel bad!"

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I'm just telling you,"

The voice of a handsome vampire interrupted her. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You are going to regret this. Bonnie deserves respect."

"Who said I didn't respect her?"

"I don't think this," motioning between Damon and Elena, "is respectful. At all. I'm not going to spell it out for you. You've been around for quite sometime. Figure it out."

"Listen, Blondie. I don't owe you anything. So butt the fuck out of my goddamn business." Damon said with a growl.

"I don't give a shit what you do with your life, but when it involves Bonnie, you can bet your ass it's my business. As for Elena, this isn't the girl I used to know. It's almost like she's her ... doppleganger."

Elena angers, but stays quiet.

There seems to be an unspoken staring contest between Caroline and Damon, neither seems to bugging. But when they suddenly start flashing fangs at each other, Elena decides to cut in.

"This is _not_ the place." She interjects.

"You'll be leaving, then." Caroline says, it's more of a demand, rather than a question.

"Sure." Elena drags Damon out the door and shoves him into the car that is parked a view feet away from the entrance.

"Damon, relax."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do. If the witch has something to say, why can't she just tell me, instead of sending out her fleet?" There is so much anger and distaste in his voice, that Elena just stays quiet and lets him cool off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The sound of books slamming against walls alarms Jeremy as he steps into Bonnie's bedroom.

"Hey, Bonnie. The front door was open. Working on some new spells?" He keeps his tone light and cheery, trying to relax her.

"Go home." Is all she returns with.

"I know you're pissed, but honestly, isn't it better that you guys aren't together anymore?"

All the books and flames from burning candles cease. Bonnie glares back at Jeremy.

"Does it look like this is all for the better? I am _miserable_, and it's _all your fault_."

He walks up to her, and she can't fathom why, she is so angry. He lightly brushes a strand of curly hair from her eyes. "No matter how many times you say that, it will never be true. That kiss was not one-sided."

She takes a deep breath and looks up at him with tears brimming her eyes. "Please, just go."

He kisses her forehead and leaves a bag on the bed.

She opens it up and finds a CD that he made just for her, her favorite cookie dough that is only at one specific store, and then he leaves her a teddy bear. One she gave him for his 6th birthday so many years ago. Attached to it, was a small note.

_You need it more than I do._

She is truly touched. She places the bear on her bed and puts the CD in the player. She is mortified at what plays.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Dammit! I'm completely screwed!" Elena is sitting on the side of the rode, looking at her car with dread. The mechanic is looking under the hood.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna need to take your car back. I'll have it fixed for you as soon as possible. I can give you and your friend here a ride home."

"I've got it covered. Just take the car. We'll pick it up tomorrow." Damon stated.

"I don't know if I should just leave her here,"

"I said I got it covered." He was staring into the man's eyes. "We will be fine, you _will_ fix this car free of charge, and you _will_ have it ready as soon as possible."

By the time the man leaves, Elena is half asleep and Damon has no car. He decides he might as well go home on foot, but that won't take him long. He carries Elena.

He drops her in her bed, and she stirs a little.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." Is all he says before going home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bonnie throws what ever she finds in any direction after hearing the first song on Jeremy's failed attempt at being sweet.

"Maybe Tomorrow" by Stereophonics is playing and it makes her blood boil. It' only a reminder that Damon's presence will forever be imprinted in her mind.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Gilbert? Is it really that hard not to screw up?" She yells at the top of her lungs, and she is so glad she's back to home.

This song is pure torture to her ears. There are things that you will never forget. The gritty voice of Kelly Jones reminds her of her first time with Damon. Her first time with anyone.

It was the most painful experience of her life, the most pleasurable, and the most romantic. This only reminded her of how awful this whole thing was. Damon loves her. She knew he did. She knows he still does. No matter what he says. _No one_ can fake love like that.

Damon was never very emotional. He kept his feelings locked away, she always told him he was very in his head. But he physically showed how much he cared. The gentleness, the calmness. It was always slow, always kind, always loving, always about her.

She hated this song right now. With every fiber of her being.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Damon regretted getting up early the next morning. He should've told Elena to take the bus. But he got up and drove to her house, coffee mixed with quite a bit of scotch.

He knocked on the door. Damon wondered if Jeremy was the only person who could open the door.

"He's here!" Jeremy yelled up towards the stairs.

"I'm coming!"

"Just so you know, I'm riding with you."

Damon chuckles at that. "The hell you are."

Elena comes rushing down the stairs. "He has to. I'm his ride. So, the two of you can suck it up."

Jeremy shoves past Damon, and gets into the car.

_This day only gets better and better._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bonnie feels like absolute shit as she leaves for school. She doesn't know how to get over her relationship with Damon, she swears this break up will be the end of her.

_He's just a guy. This is not the Bonnie everyone knows and loves._

She had no clue when it was that she became so dependent on Bonnie. Now she feels as if she's been thrown into the past, when she used to hate him, because everything about him makes her feel as if she'll combust with rage at any given point in the day.

She pulls up to her parking spot, the CD Jeremy made is in the passenger seat. She collects her books, readying for school.

Bonnie is off put when she sees a familiar black SUV pull up into Elena's parking spot.

_You've got to be kidding me._

Without hesitance, she feels her legs start to move at a dizzying pace towards the school. But someone's already seen her.

Bonnie walks right into his chest, and it's the most dreadful feeling _ever_.

"Haven't seen you in a while." His eyebrows dance as he speaks, but he doesn't smile.

"I liked it that way, so if you could move." She tries to sidestep him, but he pulls her arm.

"Bonnie, come on. There is no reason for you to hate me. I have done nothing wrong." His voice is condescending, not at all like an apology or a plea of forgiveness.

"Is there a problem here?" Jeremy interrupts. He looks down at his CD and he smiles because he thinks she likes it.

"Yeah, there is. It's you." Damon sarcastically answers.

Bonnie is overwhelmed with so much emotion at that moment. Two men she wants nothing to do with are in front of her and will not leave her alone.

She takes the CD and shoves it against his chest. "Your CD, it _sucks._"

Damon chuckles because he thought he heard Jeremy's heart break.

"I'm sorry?" Jeremy questions.

"I hate 'Maybe Tomorrow' with a burning passion."

Damon actually laughs and takes the CD out of Jeremy's hands and looks at it. "Well I believe that this is actually the funniest and most awkward moment I've ever been involved in."

Jeremy looks up at Damon in confusion as she starts to leave, but they call after her.

"Bonnie!" They both call simultaneously. They glare at each other.

She turns around sharply and there is no look of delight on her face. She was grateful school got out soon.

"I don't want to either of you! Why can't you get that through your thick skulls! Leave. Me. Alone!" She screams at them, and the people around her just stare.

She walks away and Elena follows her, feeling slightly guilty for bringing Damon here. But only slightly.

The two of them just stare blankly ahead. Damon decides to leave. As he turns to walk away he tosses the CD at Jeremy.

"She lost her virginity to that song. _To me_." He walks up to Jeremy, and takes the disc back. "Actually I might enjoy that CD."

Jeremy makes a mental note to himself.

_You suck at everything you do._

He figures he'll have to make Bonnie see that he truly does care for her.

* * *

A/N: I think the next chapter will be a bit less boring, lol. It was kind of a transitional chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! HAPPY READING(:

REVIEWS MAKE BAMON HAPPY!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hola(: I want to assure you all that this is in fact a Bamon fic, and I promise it will all come together soon!

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Bonnie is out with Caroline and Elena when her phone vibrates in her pocket.

_**Come with me to Tyler's party.**_

It strikes Bonnie how persistent Jeremy is. She knows she's been more than harsh with him, but she blames him for her issues with Damon. But she knows it isn't her fault.

_**Idk, Jer.**_

Her phone starts to ring, and she excuses herself from the table. Elena looks on, curious of who blowing up her phone.

"Who do think that is?" Elena asks Caroline with mild suspicion evident in her voice.

"Jeremy, or maybe even _Damon_!" She sounds extra giddy when she says Damon.

Elena glares at her when Bonnie slides back into the booth.

"Who was it?" They ask.

"Jeremy. Elena if it bothers you,"

"No! Go for it! You're a single girl now, and if you have your sights set on my brother, who am I to get in the way?" She smiles her dazzling smile.

Caroline snorts whilst rolling her eyes.

"We're going to Tyler's party together. I feel awful he's been so nice and I … haven't been."

"He understands. I'm sure." Caroline adds.

Bonnie finishes her meal with her friends and she hopes everything is going to be okay. She really does like Jeremy, but she can't stop from thinking about Damon. He is the one that she truly wants. Everything reminds her of him, and it kills her to think about the future. The last thing she wants is for things to go back to the way they were. _Before_ she fell in love with him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jeremy takes a deep, nervous breath when Bonnie slips into the car.

To his surprise she's not angry or on edge and he's glad for that. He hasn't started the car because he's just staring at her. To him, she's glowing. He's aware of every move she makes, every breath she takes, and he can't take his eyes off her.

"Jer?" She questions, noticing his stare.

"I'm sorry. You just look … really nice." He smiles and pries his eyes off her.

She smiles. "Thank you."

As he turns on the car, the radio shuts on automatically, and he stammers to cut it off.

"Sorry." He says as he tries to cut it off.

She pushes his hand down, and lets the music play.

"For what?"

"The CD."

She frowns. "I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault, I was just in a bad place."

Jeremy sighs and looks straight ahead. "I get it, you know?" He looks back at her with shining eyes, and a soft, helpful smile. "When Anna died, I felt so angry. I blamed her for the depression I felt. I felt like it was her fault and that she had failed me. But in retrospect, I made a decision and things turn out the way they should. I wasn't meant to be a vampire, and you aren't meant to be with Damon at this point in your life."

She stares at him because she knows their situations are different, but basically have the outcome.

_Things happen for a reason._

She doesn't say anything, but instead nods her head in understanding.

"Sorry. That was a little heavy." He chuckles.

"No, it's reassuring. Thank you."

The rest of the ride is filled with light conversation and jokes.

_This is how it should be. But I feel like there is something missing._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So? How goes it?" Elena excitedly asks.

"He's so nice. I don't know why he is so sweet to me after everything I've said and done." Bonnie somberly replied.

"He really likes you, Bon. That's why he's so nice. So don't screw it up." She smiles but Bonnie is a little offended.

"I'm not going to 'screw' it up." She adds with a tone akin to bitterness.

Jeremy walks up to Bonnie with a two drinks in his hand. He hands one to Bonnie. She looks in the cup, he smiles. "It's just soda."

Elena winks at Bonnie as she walks away.

She takes a sip. "Thank you."

Someone comes up behind Jeremy and drunkly stumbles, sending Jeremy's drink all over Bonnie's white shirt, that is now stained orange.

"Sorry." The boy slurs.

"Dammit. Sorry, Bon."

She chuckles and airs her shirt out. "It's fine. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and try to get the stain out."

"I'll go with you,"

She rubs his arm. "It's okay. I'll be fine, just enjoy the party."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bonnie removes her shirt and places the white shirt under the faucet, scrubbing and adding hand soap. She sighs when the stain remains a bright orange.

"Maybe you should just wash it." Bonnie hadn't realized she had company, Damon's presence was a surprise.

She quickly grabs her shirt to cover herself.

He chuckles. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, Bonnie."

She rolls her eyes, but keeps herself coverd. "What do you want? Why are you even here?"

"Elena invited me." _Figures._ "I just want to talk."

She drains her shirt over the sink, then she puts the stretched out shirt back on. "About what?"

"Somethings been bothering me lately. There really is no reason for you to hate me. If anything I should _hate_ you. _You_ cheated on _me_."

"You've done worse things, Damon. The reason you were so ready to end our relationship is because you wanted to go and fuck around and I wasn't going to let you do that!" Bonnie spewed angrily.

"Fuck around? With who? I have been fucking loyal to you. I never gave you any reason to doubt me throughout our relationship. For once I wasn't the one who screwed up, it was you. You're mad because you messed up, and it should've been me. I'm always the one who has to fuck up, but for once it was Bonnie fucking Bennett who made a mistake. So forgive me if I wanted to get the fuck out of that situation."

Bonnie knew her tears were on the brink of spilling over. He hit the nail right on the head. Except for one thing.

"Is it fulfilling? Being an ass? I know it bothers you that other people's hate for you doesn't even compare to the disdain you fell for yourself. If it was, dare I say it, Katherine or Elena, then all would've have been forgiven. They already treat you like crap. That's what you want. For some very odd reason you feel like you need to be punished for something,"

He keeps a smirk on his face, but Bonnie can tell she is striking a nerve. "Get off it, Bennett. You think you know every-"

Bonnie cuts him off and continues. "People are supposed to have second chances. I should've been included in that. But because I'm the one girl that treats you with respect, you feel the incessant need to break it off. Well you've finally fucking succeeded! But it's not as great as you thought it would be, is it? You haven't found solace or relief, so you figured you might as well come back to me. I'm sick and I'm tired, Damon. So when you really figure out what you want, then we can have a _real_ conversation."

As she walks past him, he gently grabs her wrist. He goes to stand in front of her, and he feels awfully uncomfortable in her piercing emerald gaze. His palm cups Bonnie's face and loves the contrast between his milky complexion and her toffee one. He can't think straight and it causes him to be even more confused.

_This is not you. Calm, cool, collected. She's just a girl._

Bonnie feels his hand drop and his his head come forward to meet hers. She looks down at his mouth, which is slightly open, his cool breath caressing her face.

"_Damon._" She breathes.

"I want you, Bonnie. I want _you_."

He nuzzles her nose before he goes in for a kiss. He is shocked out of his mind when she allows him to make contact with her plump, pink lips. He forgot how amazing she was, how every kiss gave meaning to his life, how no one could possibly put more feeling into the simple gesture.

She basically becomes putty in his hands. She only smiles against his lips as his hands grip her hips and push her against the wall. Bonnie knows that this is not good for her 'get over Damon' plan, but his tongue and lips against her's is enough to abandon all of the plans she's concocted.

Elena opens the door, and they both hear it open but they don't know or care who it was. They were completely invested in one another, and the effortless movement of their lips and hands.

"Damon?" She manages to let out, and he ignores the person. He is not willing to let this moment slip away because he's is not sure when he'll get another chance like this.

His fangs break the skin on Bonnie's neck and that's enough for her. She gently pushes him away and looks to see who is at the door.

"Elena, hi." She speaks shyly.

Elena continues to glare at Damon. "What the hell are you doing, Damon? Bonnie is with my brother, now."

Damon huffs and looks at Bonnie. "What?" He questions.

She is just as confused as she is annoyed with her 'best friend'.

"What are you talking about?" Is all she asks.

"Damon is supposed to be with me, Bonnie. He has always wanted me. He just _settled_ for you." Elena is shocked that she actually said this out loud, and Damon is fuming, and Bonnie looks hurt.

"Get the fuck out of here, Elena. You've had way too much to drink."

"No, let her stay. Go on." Bonnie demands.

She is just waiting for her to say some other bullshit so she can go at her. So she can _really _speak her mind.

* * *

A/N: So that was kind of a cliffhanger, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm not trying to make Bonnie a mean person, she's just got a lot on her mind and she's hurt. As for Elena, I don't like her, but I'm sure you can tell, lol. But it will end well for everyone, I think. I don't want to leave her high and dry, that's mean!

REVIEWS ARE LIKE CHRISTMAS PRESENTS!

*HAPPY HOLIDAYS(:*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, so I see where you two are coming from with Bonnie being hypocritical, and she was the one to make the mistake, so I tried to put her problems in perspective for her. Although she isn't really accepting it, yet. It's another angst ridden chapter folks! But bare with me, please!

Thank you guys for that is my favorting me and my fic! Thanks for all the reviews, as well.

* * *

"I think you have a thing for my leftovers. Like Matt, and then there was Tyler, now Damon?" Elena questioned.

Damon stands there, unsure of what to do. He has no clue how Bonnie is going to react, so he just waits. He thinks she's going to say _something, _because she is just standing there looking at Elena.

"Elena, every boy in this town can be considered your leftovers. You date any guy that looks in your direction." Bonnie responds calmly.

"Face it, they go to you as a rebound, Bonnie. I'm always the first pick. Then they go to you or Caroline as a distraction."

Bonnie laughs and shakes her head. "I don't know whether they go to you first because they genuinely like you, or because they know you'll give it up quicker."

Elena takes in a sharp breath and begins to open her mouth, but Bonnie cuts her off. "Or it could just be the fact that when a guy gives another girl attention, you put your slut siren on high alert and all the boys come running!"

"Okay, Bonnie. I think that's enough." Damon cuts in, because he knows when _this_ particular girl is about to go on a rampage.

"No, Damon. I am _not_ finished." Bonnie is so beyond pissed, that she is actually calm. Her voice doesn't waver, and she commands absolute silence without uttering a word. "I've been waiting for this. I know you've been in pain since your parents died, but you've changed. I stuck with you because I felt bad for you, and _thought_ it would pass. But after spending all this time with Jeremy, I don't know what the hell happened to you. He's kind, caring, and selfless. You're greedy, narcissistic, and selfish. You _only_ think about yourself. We all sit around here waiting for someone to make a threat against you. Because if we aren't fighting for your life, no one else is going to. But take notice, _we_ are fighting for _your_ life. Not the other way around. You don't do anything. You just sit there and watch us put ourselves in the most dangerous situations, and then you go out and try to get yourself killed and you can't even do that right. When Grams died I was depressed, and I was angry. I hated the world and everyone in it. But I understood that hating everything wasn't going to get me anywhere. I don't act the way you do, so why is it that you're so different?"

Damon can feel the heat radiating off of Elena. Her face is red, her fists are balled up, and she's shaking. He doesn't know if she's going to hit Bonnie, or just cry, because Bonnie is _putting her out_. He had never taken notice of how much anger Bonnie had towards Elena, and now he heard it all. There was so much truth in what she was saying. It was _weird_.

"Bonnie, shut up. You don't know anything. You sit there on your fucking high horse, acting like you have no goddamn faults. Remember when you said you weren't going to put up with Damon and Stefan because they were vampires? Well what kind of bullshit was that? Now you're fucking one of them! Don't forget you then cheated on him!"

"I regretted it. From the moment I pulled away, I regretted it. Since when is it illegal to be confused? You were and so was he. Because of you."

"That is not true." Elena states firmly.

"Well he isn't denying it." Damon looks anywhere but at Elena or Bonnie, as if he isn't listening. "He knows it and so do you."

"Then why didn't you say anything? You didn't want him."

"He's all I want! But he's hanging around you all the goddamn time, so I figured it was just over."

Damon decides to interrupt. "I tried to get you back, Bonnie. A number of times. Don't use that as an excuse."

Bonnie turns to look at him, and he starts to become agitated because it's her fault and she shouldn't be allowed to spin around on him.

"I'm scared of you. I'm scared of what you stand for. You make me forget about all my morals and all the ones that you lack. I'm scared of how easy it is for you to hurt me, and maybe my mistake that night, was my way of ending it sooner rather than later. I knew that if it was her," Bonnie gestured towards Elena. "Or that poisonous vampire, then you would've forgiven them. I'm insecure about it, Damon. So there you go. That's the reason. It's all I've got, so I hope it works for you."

Elena wobbles in place, and glares at Bonnie. "I told you. They all want me." That only added more fuel to the fire. It was insensitive, seeing how Bonnie just stated that Elena was one of the primary sources of her insecurities.

Bonnie turned and squinted at Elena, in disbelief. "Yeah? Like Stefan? No, because Stefan wanted Katherine. After spending time with you, he realized Katherine wasn't so bad. At least she knows she's a narcissist, and that she only looks out for herself. That's probably why he fucked her, too."

"Shit." Damon sourly chuckles.

At that Elena grabbed Bonnie's hair, and naturally Bonnie punched her in the face. She put all the anger and jealousy into that one movement of her hand, and she knew it hurt just from the muffled sound the action made.

She immediately fell backwards, and Bonnie continued to punch whatever her fists could get to. Elena slapped her, Bonnie fell to the side holding her cheek in pain. There was heat where the palm made contact with the skin there. Suddenly Bonnie was stopped by a blow to her left eye, and she yelled out in pain.

Damon realized what was going on, and pulled the girl's apart. Elena was bloodied, fluids flowing from her nose, and a cut on her left cheek.

Bonnie wore a red handprint on the left side of her cheek, and a cut lip, where blood was beginning to ooze.

"Now, now ladies, violence is not the answer." He stood between the girls, hands out to stop them from going at it again.

He took a look at the both of them, who both were starting to show evidence of black eyes.

"Get her away from me." Elena growled.

"Bonnie, I'm going to take her to Jeremy. Do you think you can handle yourself while I'm gone?" His tone was similar to an adult scolding a child.

He walked behind Elena as she walked out the room, glaring at Bonnie.

She went into the bathroom to clean herself off.

_What happened?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Are you confused, Damon?" Elena asks as they dodge curious looks.

He's paying attention, but he acts as if he isn't. "About what?"

"Bonnie."

They come to an abrupt stop and he looks into Elena's eyes. Well the one that's open, anyways.

"Look, you had your chance. You've had a lot of them, not once did you choose me. You always chose Stefan. If Bonnie said anything truthful, it was the fact that you are only looking out for yourself." He waits for her response.

She says nothing.

They continue to walk, and he spots the adolescent from afar and makes his way through the crowd.

Jeremy is confused to say the least. He looks between Elena and Damon, and begins to glare.

"It wasn't me." Is all he grants him.

"Elena, what happened?"

"Your stupid little crush."

Jeremy is takes in a breath, not sure I she is talking about _her_. So he looks around for, and to his surprise he can't seem to spot her in the crowd.

"Where's Bonnie?" He asks to them both.

Elena shrugs, not caring and Damon looks directly at Jeremy, who feels a shiver roll down his spine as the ice blue gaze scrutinizes every movement the boy makes.

He smiles. "She's still in the ring."

"Bonnie did this to you?" He asks in pure disbelief. "What has gotten into you two?"

"She's jealous that I get all the guys."

Damon quickly comes to Bonnie's defense. "Do you really think that's the only reason? That you get all the guys." He offers a breathy chuckle. "I really don't see why she was the only one to see through the cloud of bullshit that surrounds you. Well, I see it now." He walks up to Elena, and gets close to her face, to point where is breath gently cools the surface of her skin. "And it's pathetic."

He walks off to go retrieve Bonnie without another word.

Jeremy watches, and is relieved that he's left and looks to Elena. He gently wipes away a drop of blood from the cut. "What happened?"

"She said Stefan went to Katherine because he thought she was better than me. That she was more self aware." She bitterly ends her sentence with tears following to her lips.

"She's just mad. She didn't mean it."

"Yeah, she did. I don't care what she says, or what I did. There was no reason to say that!"

"So you said nothing to her? She just said that out of nowhere?" He says not asking for conformation.

"Yes. Can we please just go home. I don't want to be here anymore." Tears are slowly falling down her cheek.

"_I find that hard to believe_." He whispers.

"What?"

"I said, I have to take Bonnie home, I brought her."

"I'm sure Damon's got it covered." She adds.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bonnie sits in the car as Damon goes inside the gas station. The ride from Tyler's party to the place they were now was one of complete silence, no music, no words, but plenty of aggravated honking on the way over.

He walks back to the car, where Bonnie sits with one foot on the dashboard. He has a bag of ice, and a case of Ziploc freezer bags. He sits in the driver's seat, opening the box of bags, and then adds ice while staring straight at her. He hands her the ice, she places it on her eye.

_That's nice of him._

He gets into the car and starts it without saying so much as a word.

"Are you going to say anything?" Bonnie asks, finally breaking the silence.

"For once, in a _very_ long time, I have nothing to say." He answers flatly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"That is truly surprising."

"You know what, I take that back. What the _hell_ is wrong with the two of you? In all my years, I have never met a pair of such irrational teenagers, like yourself and Elena." His temper is quick, and he isn't going to stay calm for long.

"Did you hear what she was saying? She-"

"I heard what she was saying. She's drunk, Bonnie. People say things they normally wouldn't when they're drunk."

"Hmm, like the truth?" She sarcastically suggests.

He looks at her momentarily, eyes emotionless. "Is that what you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I think." Her answer was fast to leave her lips, her voice contained true finality.

"Is that why you kissed Jeremy? Because that's how you really felt?"

She glanced at him, then turned to look out the window. "No."

As he looks at her, it surprises him that despite the blood, cuts, and purple, he still finds her beautiful. Like a fresh air and a sunrise. "Then I guess everything you say isn't always true when you're drunk. But it isn't always true when you're sober, either."

"Are you saying I'm lying?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," He mumbles. She gets angry. Like _really_ angry. Because she loves the gorgeous disaster next to her. So, she interrupts his quiet comments to himself.

"You know it's really hard for me to measure up to Elena."

"No one asked for you to 'measure up' to her. Who said she out measured you anyway? If I wanted to date Elena, I would've fucking dated her. You came to that conclusion all your own, so don't try to pin that on me." He finishes with controlled anger.

"Well, you _loved_ her." The words are so bitter that it leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

"Why are you blaming this on me? What did I do that made you screw up? That's right. Nothing. So sit there, shut up, and stop trying to guilt trip me."

"All I'm saying is that she deserved it."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Wow. My mind is boggled. Since when did you become so cut throat? That was _such _a blow. I can't believe you brought up Stefan. No, I can't believe you compared her to Katherine. Now that, that was pitiful."

"What about what she said?"

"I don't give a shit about what she said. My main concern here, is you."

Bonnie adjusted herself in the seat, taking in his words. _His main concern_.

"What would you like for me to do? Do want me to apologize?"

"I don't want you do anything except sit there, and shut up like I said a few minutes ago."

She listens and remains quiet for the rest of the ride home. They don't look at each other, but the tension is so thick, but she is _far_ too scared to break it. Bonnie is dangerously aware of him and how is anger is not a secret. It practically radiates off him along with the coldness his heavy breathing is producing.

They pull up to her house, and she pulls her bag onto her lap. But before she gets his keys she has to ask him one question.

"Why does it bother you?"

"It bothers me because that is not how the Bonnie I know would've reacted. She wouldn't act like she hated her best friend. Don't say that she isn't your best friend, because she is. The fact that you two had some sort of twisted teenage fallout, doesn't mean shit. You love her, and she loves you. The things you said," He just looks at her, the disappointment is so clear on his face. "Were so messed up. I just can't get over the fact that it was _you_ who said it."

"Well things get touchy when it comes to you." She whispered.

He huffs. "I bet it does."

She gets out the car, and pulls her bag along with her. She looks into his eyes. "I love you."

She walks away before he has a chance to say it back, and is walking towards her front door. Those three words make him want to forget about everything, to forgive her for her mistakes. He watches her fumble around in her bag, waiting for her to walk inside, safe. She groans and looks up.

He rolls down the window. "What's wrong?"

"I must've lost my keys." She shouts back. "It's fine. My neighbor has a spare."

The car is off and he is in front of her fast enough for her to be slightly startled. "You can stay with me."

"Why don't you just break open the door or something?"

"Because I don't want to." He takes her bag from her hands, as she gets back in the car. He takes her chin in between his thumb and finger and looks into her green eyes. "_And_ because I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: Alright. So I think I might be able to get some positive Bamon action in next chapter, lol. I hope you guys were satisfied with my Elena/Bonnie fallout. In the series, I think Elena has suffered from some character destruction. She definitely has become more stupid and reckless, lmao.

REVIEWS MAKE DAMON LOVE YOU, TOO(:


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I think there's a few grammar mistakes, and I'm very sorry for that, lol. I hope you guys enjoy!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Their legs were a tangled mess as they stumbled through the front door. Each seductive movement of their lips had them begging for more contact. Because lips were just not enough. Damon wanted all that he could have, and then some. His hands traced the small of her back gently and discreetly lifting up her shirt, that left a sticky, cold coat of water from when she washed it under the sink. She didn't want it to end. He couldn't let it end.

"Damon. Wait."

He looked at her in confusion.

"My phone, it keeps vibrating."

He chuckles and pulls away slightly, relieved.

She glances down at it, Jeremy is calling her. Damon is still holding her, placing small kisses at the unique points that turn her on.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Bonnie are you okay?" He asks sincerity clear in his voice. "I saw Elena,"

Damon takes the phone away from her with a grin plastered on his face.

"She's busy." Damon growls into the phone as he hangs up.

"I'll call him later."

_We'll see about that._

He returns to Bonnie, kissing up her jawline, gently nipping at the skin there. She chuckles a bit because he's messing around, and she misses the light airiness that was their time together. She is certainly surprised when he bites into his wrist, and puts it close to her lips.

"Here." He offers her his wrist.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." She whispers.

There's a moment of silence as he takes her face in his hand, and looks at her. Shades of red, blue, and purple engulf the swollen flesh that surrounds her eye. Her lip is no longer bleeding, but the cut remains visible and so does Bonnie's pain with every kiss, but she doesn't stop him.

"Just take it." He demands, and she begrudgingly accepts.

The blood drips from her mouth, staining her teeth a fiery red color. He's captivated by it, the sexiness of his ichor falling from her lips. She wipes her mouth with a small smile and goes to kiss him, but before she can she finds herself pushed against the wall of the staircase as Damon's moist kisses left burning trails from her collarbone to her jaw. His hands graze her thighs before he lifted her and carried her off into the bedroom.

He gently lays her onthe bed, and his icy blue orbs are on her.

Damon slides his hands under her neck while he separates her lips with his own and then slowly, gently, and sweetly gives her his tongue. The combination of his cool, sweet breath mixed with hers almost drives her to the edge.

Damon can't think straight because all he wants is Bonnie. He wants to have her in any and every way possible. He isn't sure why sex with Bonnie is so addicting. He links it to love, and he hopes she does, too. The way her body moves against his with eagerness turns him on. His kisses cause her to make incoherent sentences, and he loves her that way.

_Dazed and confused. _He smirks at his thought.

Her breathing becomes heavy and ragged as he removes her shirt, and it leaves her skin cold and slick with a thin coat of moisture. She pulls herself into an upright position so she can get a grip on his shirt, but he gently pushes her down, and smiles.

"Just lay there." He tells her.

"Then hurry up. I don't want to wait for you to undress me and yourself at this dangerously slow pace." She looks slightly annoyed and it brings back memories of her sassy attitude.

"Eager, much?"

She smiles and pulls herself up again, and kisses him. "Impatient."

She's thinking in her head, and he can tell. She's actually nervous. Bonnie wouldn't mind if he took 3 years to undress the pair of them. But Damon is so confident, and commanding. Intimidating.

"You're lying." He states, pulling his shirt over his head.

She stares at his perfectly toned physique and admires his gorgeousness. "I'm not."

He leans down so that his lips brush her ear. "Did you forget? _I know you_. Don't lie to me."

Damon pulls away, his bloodlust becoming extremely visible at that point, but she's used to it. She looks into his eyes, and sees that he does know her, and would prefer the truth.

_Lying hasn't gotten me very far._

She becomes still, and looks away from him. He cups her cheek and makes her face him.

"Just go slow."

He lets out a relieved breath and nods. "Like the first time?" He remembers.

"Like the first time."

She smiles brightly and lightly touches the purple veins around his eyes. "Damon?"

He continues to caress her face and she gives him a bright smile. "What?"

"I missed you. I really did." She kisses his cheek.

"Prove it." He jokes with a grin.

And she does.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What did you say to her, Elena?" Jeremy asked on the brink of exploding.

"Just the truth." She answers cooly.

They are in the kitchen and Elena has a bag of peas on her eye. Jeremy feels like his sister is just stirring up trouble.

"And what is that?"

"She's jealous of me. She wants all the attention I get. It's not my fault, Jeremy." Her voice is as sweet as a chocolate bar, but he doesn't buy it.

"She's jealous of you? Or are you jealous of her?"

She laughs and looks at him. "Oh, you're serious." She huffs. "Why would I be jealous of her?"

"Because Damon wants her, not you. She's probably still on good terms with Stefan,"

"Why do you all keep bringing up Stefan? I'm not with him anymore, he doesn't even live in Mystic Falls anymore, so I don't care."

He shakes his head in disapproval and grabs the car keys.

"Where are you going?"

He ignores her as he walks out the door.

Once he's outside, he locks the door, and breathes in the fresh air. He decided to walk to the Salvatore Boarding House, instead of driving.

_Hopefully she's already left._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bonnie lays over Damon, his hand running up and down her back. She feels as if she's on cloud 9, relishing in her afterglow.

"I never realized how much I like sex when there's no music." Damon says.

Bonnie smiles "Why?"

"Because I can hear you. Your moaning, your breathing. Our breathing." He grins. "It's hot."

She laughs, and he grabs her hand and pulls her on top of him. She's straddling him while he looks into eyes, and she loves that. Because he's looking into her eyes and not her nakedness.

"What's so funny?" He asks in a mocking tone of seriousness.

"That you like that." She said as he stared at her. "What?" She tucks a lock of curly hair behind her ear.

"You have really green eyes. It's like fresh moss after a rainy night."

"My eyes are the color of fungus? That's cute." She laughs.

He sits up and pulls her into a hug while tickling her. "Yeah, it's the color of fungus." She giggles and he flips her over.

"I like moss." He smirks. "Almost as much as I like you."

She intertwines her hand with his, and presses it above his head as she presses her lips to his. "Only like? Well, I love you."

He kisses her again before he whispers into her ear. "I love you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jeremy takes in a deep breath before he knocks on the door. He never knew an inanimate object could be so scary.

He's shocked when the door opens quickly. There was a smile on Damon's face, that quickly faded once he saw Jeremy.

"What are you doing here, Gilbert?" Damon asks exasperated. He stood with his hand against the door frame, leaning on it.

"Is Bonnie here?" He prays she isn't.

"Why, Dawson? Did something go down at the creek?" He smirked with raised eyebrows.

"I just … I need to talk to her."

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning."

"It doesn't matter. Is she here?"

"She's sleeping."

He closes his eyes and breathes in when he sees her. In Damon's shirt. She's shocked. "Jeremy ..." She stands far away from the door, but he still sees her standing there.

He throws her a shallow smile. "I have your keys. They must've fallen out in the car."

Damon quickly snatches the keys from his hands. "Thank you. You can leave now." He says in a sing-song voice.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie begins to say.

Damon looks at her with his brows furrowed. "For what? You don't owe him anything."

"But she owes you?" Jeremy asks for confirmation.

"Listen,"

"No, it's fine Bon. I'll catch you later, kay?" He purses his lips, and turns on his heels.

"Go back to bed, I'll be up in a minute." Damon soothes.

She's already walking, guilt ridding her system of any joy.

Damon makes sure she's up the stairs, before he goes to find Jeremy. He sees him walking, no sight of a car in view.

"Hey!" He calls after him.

"What?" Jeremy answers weekly.

"I want you to stay away from her. You're confusing her." There is a sense of anger his voice.

"Then maybe she has something to think about."

Damon walks to him. He glares at him. "There isn't."

"You don't deserve her and you know it. That's why I bother you so much."

He doesn't deny it because it's the truth."You don't deserve her either."

"What have I done to her, other than stand by her, support her in difficult times, and care about her? I can give her things you can't. If you really do love her, then you would let her go."

"You aren't worthy."

"If I'm not, then what the hell makes you so special? You treat her like crap. You treat everyone like crap. I'm not a supernatural so I don't deserve her time?"

Damon just stares at him. "Stay away from her."

"I'm not making any promises. Threaten me, but that's all you have. Empty threats, because Bonnie will hate you if you do anything to me."

Damon begins to head back, but his head is reeling so he turns back. "Since when did you become the fucking wise man? You're seventeen. I've been around a hell of a lot longer than you have, so stop trying to give me life lessons."

Jeremy snorts. "The eternal pedophile." He mumbles.

He's in front of his face before Jeremy has a chance to notice. "I'm getting real sick of you, Jeremy."

"I've been sick of you."

Damon smiles as he walks away. "Then stay away from me."

"You're always with Bonnie."

"Then take it as a hint to stay away from her, too."

He's gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

A/N: I got a little bit of positive Bamon action, I told you so! I hope you liked it, guys! I'll update as soon as I can!

REVIEWS=Love3


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know it's been like forever since I last updated and I'm truly sorry for that! It's just that school as been kicking my butt and I'm having a case of writers block. I'm trying to develop a plot (other than the Damon/Bonnie/Jeremy love triangle) but it's super intimidating, because a lot of the writers on here have very creative minds! So I'm doing my best! Pray to the writing Gods for me! Lol.

Thank you all SOOOO much for all the reviews, favoriting, and support!

Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

"I honestly don't know what you see in him." Damon says as shakes his wet hair over Bonnie.

She's in his bed wearing nothing but her bra and cheeky panties that had been left there after the break up. She laughs when the water makes contact with her skin, she then dries herself with the towel that he discarded onto the other side of the bed.

He's in front of his dresser, pulling on his boxer briefs along with a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Can we not talk about him?" She asks.

"I'm only trying to understand,"

She gets up to go stand behind Damon. She wraps her arms around his wet body and kisses his back. "I'm here, with you. Why can't you just leave it at that?"

He looks at her through the mirror "Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know."

He breaks contact with her and goes to his closet, clearly annoyed with the witch.

"Where are you going?" She asks. He's getting dressed and he isn't asking her to tag along.

_Back to reality._

"Somewhere." He answers quickly.

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Does this somewhere have a name?"

"Does it matter?"

She goes into his closet, where he is filing through his shirts looking for one that will look good. "I guess not."

"It's not important, nothing that's worth mentioning."

"Are you meeting Elena?"

He turns around to see her leaning against the frame of the closet. "Why would I be going to see Elena?"

"I don't know." She looks at her feet, trying to conceal her jealously.

"He makes a sound of disapproval, and walks past her.

"Can you wait?" She asks.

"For what?"

"I have to get my things, I can't get home."

He walks to her, she's looking around for her clothes. He pulls her into his chest, his arm wrapping around her, while he holds her neck with the other. He kisses the top of her head. "You don't have to go home."

"It seems like you want me to." She says into his chest.

"Stay. I … Just _stay_." He releases her and she nods. "I'll be back soon."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Damon walks into The Grill, sighting the person he was there to meet. He walked to the table and slid into the booth.

"This better be good." He grumbles as he adjusts his jacket.

"I think someone's after me." Tyler said looking around suspiciously.

Damon gives him an unimpressed look. He looks around in confusion, trying to site what Tyler is looking for. He drops his voice to a whisper. "Do you really think looking around like a scared little puppy is going to make them leave? Assuming that _someone _is here."

Tyler immediately straightens up and looks Damon in the eyes. "I'm not scared. I'm just trying to be aware of my surroundings."

"Yes, you are scared. That's why you called me. I really don't know where you came up with this idea, but no one is after you. What would someone want with some newbie werewolf, anyway?" Damon begins to get up, but Tyler quickly has his hand in a vice grip.

He is throughly surprised that Tyler is actually that strong. His grip is strong enough to prevent Damon from leaving the table. He calmly stands there, snatching his hand away from Tyler.

"Don't touch me." He warns.

"They think I killed Mason." Damon notes that he is past scared, and seems to be horrified by the situation he claims he's in.

"_If _'they' decide to confront you, politely tell them that it wasn't you who killed Mason, but the vampire down the street. Now if you'll excuse me,"

"You killed my uncle Mason?" He practically yells and Damon makes a quick move to cover the boys mouth.

"It was for the good of the good of the town. You're uncle Masy wasn't a great guy. He was in cahoots with Katherine." Damon removes his hand.

He feels immensely awkward as the kid starts to cry and begins to have a mental breakdown right in front him.

_I'm too old of this._

"Uncle Mason's dead? I thought he went back to Florida! How could he be dead? Who's going to help me?" He whispers to himself while looking over the table in front of him.

"Okay, Tyler. You're going to be alright." Damon actually feels a bit sad for him, and takes a seat. He haphazardly pats Tyler's back, unsure of how he is supposed to comfort someone. "He wasn't the same guy you grew up with."

"Yes he was!"

"No. He was going to kill Elena," Damon spoke with assertion but was cut off.

"It's always about her, isn't it? Elena this, Elena that. Everyone wants to kill her! So why don't we just let them? That way all our problems will be solved!" Tyler grabs his wallet and drops a few bills on the table before storming out of the restaurant.

Damon follows suit and heads out to the car.

_That went well._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Bonnie, he said Damon told him!" Caroline said frantically. "He said they met up for lunch, and they were discussing something and he just said it! Now he's a wreck. I have to compel him. I have to. He'll never get over it."

Caroline is seated on the couch in the living room of the Boarding House. Her face is hidden by her palms as she tries to gather enough sense to form a solution. Bonnie is curious as to why Damon and Tyler went out for lunch, seeing that they don't like each other.

_Damon doesn't really like anyone._

"Caroline, he's a big boy. He was going to find out sooner or later." Bonnie tries to soothes Caroline, but she sees the issue at hand. But she knows that no one likes to be lied to.

"Not if I compel him. He'll forget, and he won't know anything happened."

"You can't run away from the truth. He'll find out. Regardless of what you do."

Damon walks into his bedroom, his face was contorted into some form of annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

She saunters up to him in mock courage and stands toe to toe with him. He looks down at her, his head cocked to the side. "Listen, I don't care if you want to mess around with Elena or Bonnie, because they know you. But Tyler," she huffs in his face. "Tyler didn't ask for this."

Damon rolls his eyes because he knows that she's referring to Tyler's werewolf heritage, and the fact that he didn't chose it. He gently pushes Caroline further away. "None of us did."

"No, you wanted Katherine. You were _willing _to become a vampire."

Bonnie instantly feels bad because she knows that this situation will be tweaked into a "who's side are you on?" battle.

"I was manipulated into falling in love. I was _willing_ to fall in love. Stefan chose this, he wanted to live for forever. I was, again, manipulated into doing something I didn't want to do. But how much does it count for when you've been coerced into believing that you're someones one and only. I bet you're willing to do anything for that incompetent dog. That's how I felt about Katherine, times 10. So excuse me, if I don't exactly _feel _for Tyler's monthly inconvenience because mine will last for an eternity. And so will yours."

He renders her speechless.

Damon sidesteps her and heads for his bathroom. There's a loud crack, causing both the girls to jump.

"Caroline he didn't mean to sound so harsh." Bonnie goes to her, and holds her face. She spots the tear rolling down her best friend's face and brushes them off with her thumbs.

"Yes he did. He always tries to sound harsh. But he's right. I'm going to be miserable forever."

Bonnie shakes her head, keeping her eyes on Caroline's. "No, you _chose_ how you're going to live your life. Don't let Damon give you a predisposed fate. We're all here for you, with you."

Caroline pulls Bonnie's hands away. "Well what happens when you're all dead? What's it's gonna be like then? Who will be there for me?"

Bonnie looks down, in need of an answer. "I don't know if we'll all be there, but Damon and Stefan,"

"Damon and Stefan? I _hate_ Damon! An eternity with him, that's worth than death. Stefan will kill himself when Elena dies, then I'll be all alone!" She cries as she yells and Damon can hear it from the bathroom.

He come's out when he hears her car start.

"How pitiful. If I ever come close to being that pathetic let me know." He shakes his head.

She scuffs as she shoves past him. "You're already there."

She grabs his keys as she heads out the door.

"Where are you going?" He calls.

"Out!" Bonnie yells out before taking off in his car.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Was my block evident? I think I'll be able to pick it up for the next chapter, and update sooner. I'm open to any ideas, I already have a few of my own! Sorry, no Jeremy this chapter! Your reviews encourage me to write and after I read the first one, I'm already starting the new chapter!

REVIEWS MAKE BAMON WORK OUT THEIR ISSUES!(:


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Stefan left Mystic Falls after he cheated on Elena with Katherine. Just wanted to clear that up. So I was able to find some inspiration, and I'm back on track, for now. I tried to update as soon as possible this time!

I was listening to these three songs on repeat, so you might want to check them out.

Sara Smile by Hall & Oats (gotta love the oldies).

Tighten Up by The Black Keys (when they start to whistle I just giggle, weird).

Beach Baby by Bon Iver (sweetly soothing and brilliant like all his music).

Oh, some _mature_ content in this chapter, a little much for a T rating so you might want to skip the bottom portion if your not into that, lol.

Thanks for all the favoritings, alerts, and reviews!

* * *

"Hey, Bonnie." Jeremy's raspy voice greets her with a gentle, appreciative smile.

"Hi, Jer." He walks out and hugs her.

She knows this is wrong, she can feel it in her bones. She loves Damon, he is what she wants. But the comforting hug Jeremy gives her, reminds her of how cold Damon can be. How insensitive his actions are. So she accepts the moment-too-long hug with a smile and steps inside.

"Elena isn't here." He says as he walks into the kitchen.

She follows, checking her phone for any messages from Caroline. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. I think she went out with Matt."

Bonnie nods, and takes a seat on a stool. "She's moving on already?"

Jeremy smiles a bit at the hidden insult laced in her question. "Just lunch, I'm sure. She's still my sister, Bon."

She chuckles. "I'm _truly_ sorry about that."

Jeremy shakes his head as he searches the cabinet for his favorite cereal. He pulls out a box of Apple Jacks, grabs a bowl, and pours some milk into it before he joins Bonnie at the island.

"I know you both still care about each other." He says after he takes a bite.

"She hasn't tried to talk to me." Bonnie answers while looking down at her hands.

He takes her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turns head to look to him. "She's stubborn. You both are, but I know that she misses you."

She smiles a little as he turns away, his hand caressing her face as he does so. He seems so gentle and caring as he innocently eats his cereal. He is always soothing and comforting and she likes that about him. He's calm and steadfast, always consistent with his emotions. She can't help but compare him to Damon who is almost bipolar, in the way that his moods change more than the weather does, but she loves that about him. He's vulnerable, more than anyone thinks, because to elicit some sort of feeling from him is like finding a diamond in the rough. Beautiful, surprising, rewarding, and treasured.

"You okay?" Jeremy interrupts her thoughts as he goes to put his bowl in the sink.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry. I got into a fight with Damon,"

He looks at her and she pauses. He doesn't look angry or hurt just questioning.

"Is that why you came here?"

She shakes her head no. "No, I was just driving and I wound up here."

He looks away.

"I'm gonna go."

"You don't have to."

She looks over at him, his gentle brown eyes pleading with her. She doesn't want to hurt him. But it's for the best.

"No, I have to. I have his car and he probably wants it back." She honestly doesn't care if he wants his stupid car back. But she wants to get out of this situation because she feels like she should, but not exactly sure of the reason. She wants a friend to talk to to.

"Tyler, Matt, and I are meeting at The Grill. Come with me. Caroline might be there. It'll help take your mind off Damon ..."

Bonnie smiles at the sentiment. "Sure."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Damon is sitting in his library waiting for his witch, when it's dawn on him that she's been gone for over 2 hours, after glancing at the grandfather clock that sits at the far side of the room.

He calls her repeatedly until she cuts her phone off. This infuriates him, because he has no idea where she is, what she's doing, or who she's with. He's a control freak and hates when things don't go the way he's planned them to. Especially, when it comes to Bonnie Bennett.

He finds himself at The Grill and that's when he sees _them_. A few members of the Rat Pack sitting at a booth, laughing while eating. Caroline isn't there.

_Probably had to stay home so she could cry away an eternity of misery._

Neither is Elena.

What really ticks him off is that Bonnie is sitting next to Jeremy. He decidedly takes a seat at the bar, quietly watching the situation.

_More like waiting._

He has never wanted to kill someone so bad in his life. Bonnie belongs to him. Regardless of how fucked up their relationship is. But the moment Jeremy's arm snaked its way around Bonnie's shoulder, the shit hits the fan.

He has Jeremy on the floor in front of the whole restaurant, eyes switching from black to blue. He isn't quite sure what to do, break his face, or suck him dry. He decides on pummeling his face in, blood seeping from his nose and mouth.

He's too focused on the strangled sounds of Jeremy's cries that he doesn't realize he is beating this kid to a pulp in front of everyone. He too engrossed in the sick fulfillment of hearing bones crush and blood squirt.

Bonnie is stunned into oblivion until she hears a bone crack. She's at Damon's side in record time.

"If you don't get off of him now, we are done. _Forever_."

He hears a familiar voice in his ear, but doesn't respond to it. So she does what she does best. Gives him a brain aneurism.

"Ah!" Damon says as he clutches his head, but Tyler has him by the waist and drags him outside, as Matt gets Jeremy out of The Grill. He leans into Matt, his arm wrapped around his shoulders. He tries to stay strong, so he doesn't embarrass himself anymore than he already has.

Bonnie is crying once she sees Jeremy's face. She can't see through all the blood that covers his face, but he's quiet, and doesn't say anything until she runs to grab his hand.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry." She says looking into his eyes.

He runs his hand across his face, trying to remove some of the blood, but cringes in excruciating pain as he realizes the extent of his injuries.

"I'll be alright." He groans.

"Why did he attack you out of nowhere? I didn't even see him!" Matt said in complete astonishment.

Jeremy chuckles and pats his back. "He's just sneaky."

Bonnie goes to his other side, and he grips her as well.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Just calm down, man!" Tyler whispers at Damon. "Bonnie's gonna flip."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! I don't give a shit what Bonnie's going to do. Bring her out here, I want to talk to the little witch, myself!" His eyes are completely black, and he is so ready to pounce on anything that even tries to touch him.

"You fucked up. You fucked up real bad. Did it ever occur to you, that we were in public place?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I DON'T GIVE A FUCK?" He yells into Tyler's face. He begins pacing, trying to at least moderate his temper, so he doesn't kill Tyler.

Suddenly a scent stops him dead in his tracks. It's blood, and it's Jeremy's. He sourly grins, satisfied with the amount of blood the he's lost.

Tyler is aware of it, too. "Poor kid."

Bonnie is coming into view, she's pissed and scared. Once she is close enough to Damon, she slaps him and makes an attempt to punch him, but he moves out of the way, causing her to lurch forward. "Don't."

"Tyler go away." She says, and the werewolf obeys as he goes to look for Jeremy. "What the hell,"

"No! You don't get to fucking bitch at me for this. It was long time coming. I told that dumbass to stay away. But he doesn't want to listen."

"So because you're jealous that means you get to bash some kids face in?"

He glares at her, thinking hard as he does so. He nods furiously. "Yeah."

"I can't do this anymore." She whispers with her hand on her forehead.

"You can't? I can't! You want to go fuck with that kid, go fuck with him. But you are _not_ going to fuck with me."

"I haven't done anything!" She shouts.

"I don't think you've been able to process this in the correct way. So I'm going to explain this in a way that even _you_ can understand. You kissed someone other than me, we broke up, I pursued you even though _you_ fucked up, and you continue to hang around the source of the problem!"

"He's my friend."

Damon chuckles and punches the brick wall that's behind him. " Your friend. Your fucking friend. You know what he wants from you. What kind of friendship is that?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Damon. I'm sorry,"

"Your 'sorry's' don't count for much, anymore. You keep making the same mistakes."

"I don't know what you want form me."

"How can you not know? I want all of you, I'm not willing to share you like some toy."

"Are you asking me to make a choice."

Damon shrugs. "I'm not asking you to make a choice. You'll hate me for it. But you should be telling yourself to make a choice."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I've got it covered, Matt." Tyler murmurs as he examines Jeremy's face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Tyler and Jeremy shout simultaneously.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah." Tyler answers.

"Later." Jeremy follows.

As soon as Matt leaves, Tyler steps backs shaking his head. "How does it feel?"

"Its healing pretty quickly,"

He stops speaking when he hears yelling from the other side of the alley. The yelling is coming form the couple in trouble.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Tyler asks.

"He doesn't deserve her."

"But she loves him."

"What if I love her?"

Tyler stares at him incredulously. "Then you should be happy that she's happy."

"But she isn't."

"You need to leave them alone, Jeremy. I mean it. I would've done the same thing if someone was lurking around Caroline all the time. They just need to work out their issues."

"I'm not lurking." Jeremy chuckled while glancing to the side and then back at Tyler.

"Just leave her alone for a while. She loves him, and he makes her happy."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Are you happy when you're with me, Bonnie?" He asks with his brows furrowed, waiting, bracing himself for the answer.

"Yes." Her response is meek, and quiet.

"Then why do keep going to him?"

"When you broke up with me, I just needed someone to comfort me and he was there. He cares about me, and I feel like you don't sometimes."

"If I didn't care why would I do all this? Why would I go through the aggravation,"

"It makes sense in my head!"

"We're not in your head, Bonnie." He whispers.

He swears at that very moment he hates himself. He just wishes he could stay that cold, heartless bastard that met Bonnie and she hated him, and he hated her. But somewhere along the road, that hate turned into a kind of love he never expected to find. He would go to hell and back for her. There was something he found so enchanting about this particular woman that had him bending over backwards to make her happy.

"I don't want Jeremy."

He continues to look at her, his face impassive.

"I'm trying to talk to you, Damon. Stop hiding your feelings. You don't have to do that with me." Her voice drops as she takes his cheek in her hand.

He looks at her, angry but sinks into her palm, closing his eyes. "I just want to be with you, Bonnie."

"Be with me then."

He takes her hand from his cheek and holds it while he looks into her eyes. She is taken back by the way his blue eyes look so emotional, they were almost electric. "I'm not dealing with him."

Her lips pressed themselves into a firm line. "I … will accept Elena if you accept Jeremy."

He pulls her against his body, and he nuzzles her neck. He can feel her pulse beat under the skin and he can smell it. The intoxicating scent of witch's blood drives him wild. He can feel his fangs descend but he quickly reels it in, remembering their pact.

"_I won't let you feed on me. Ever. Well unless you're dying. Then I'll think about." _He remembers her delightful laugh.

Bonnie clears her throat, and the soft rumble against his cheek brings him back. "Accepting is a great leap forward. Tolerating sounds far more acceptable."

She chuckles and pulls away, but he swiftly catches her lips in a warm kiss.

"Can I take you home with me?" He says against her ear, with a seductive chuckle.

"Jeremy,"

"Will be fine. He has that ring, remember?"

_Curse that damn ring._

The last thing he wanted was to hear that name.

She slides her hands in the back pocket of his jeans, and pulls his hips flush against hers, and playfully bites his neck. "Then take me home."

Bonnie felt kind of bad for leaving Jeremy, but she wanted Damon. She wanted that familiar body melting into hers, she wanted to feel the pleasure of being in love with a hot, emotionally-crippled, crazy, idiotic vampire. She was tired of fighting with him. They've tortured each other long enough.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Just do it." Bonnie breathes out.

There is too much passion in this session of love making. Bonnie feels like everything is on fire, everywhere their bodies touch feels like an electrical current is running through her body. She wants to go over the edge, to feel unremarkably close to the person above her.

"No." He groans as he buries himself deeper into her heat, and he swears that heaven is right there, in that room, with this witch.

She wraps her leg around him, causing more delicious friction as he mindlessly thrusts into the beautiful woman underneath him. She bites his neck and he gasps.

"Bonnie, stop."

"Please." She strains, trying to hold her release. She grabs his neck, and pulls it to her pulse. She feels the sharpness of his teeth scrape the sensitive skin there. She moans into his shoulder licking the salty liquid he's produced, and she smiles when she feels him start to lose his resolve.

"I-I trust you, I love you." She moans into his ear.

Hearing her pleading voice beg for his bite, he can no longer stop himself. His teeth sink into the delectable canal of fluid. As it pours into his mouth, he hears Bonnie release a long, drawn out moan and her muscles clench around him.

He bites deeper into her as he comes, feeling himself fill Bonnie completely. She continues to groan as he slips in and out of her, until she starts to feel queasy from the loss of blood. She gently pushes at his hard chest.

When he pulls away from Bonnie, she grabs his cheek, watching his blood slip from his teeth to his chin dripping over the sheets. She finally knew what he meant when he said blood was a huge turn on. She instantly felt her hips buck against him, still feeling him inside her.

He grinned. "Round two?"

She smiled back pushing him down on the bed so she could straddle him. "And a round three."

* * *

A/N: So I've never really haven't written anything that sexually explicit before, so go easy, lol. But other than that last part, was it okay?

REVIEWS MAKE JEREMY STAY AWAY FROM BAMON!

… but not for long, lmao.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Another excuse. I'm chock full of em'. I came down with bronchitis and anyone who has had bronchitis, I'm sure knows you don't want to do anything. So I'm feeling a bit better. I hope you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

Bonnie finds herself alone after a long night of firsts. She sits up slowly, whilst clutching her neck, and looks for something to cover up with. She sees her and Damon's discarded clothes scattered across the floor, his shirt stained with Jeremy's blood. She frowns, and decidedly puts on a robe that has been slung over the armchair that sits in the corner of the room.

She goes to the bathroom, then goes to brush her teeth. Instead, she stands gaping at the bite marks on her neck and _other_ places. She quickly opens the medicine cabinet, looking for some kind of healing ointment, when her phone rings.

She races out of the bathroom, hoping that it is who she thinks it is calling her. She reads the name that lights up the screen with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I had to go." He quickly supplies.

"You could've left a note, or a text."

"Isn't hearing my voice better?"

"It would've been better to see your face."

He sighs regretfully, but responds. "You'll see me soon enough."

"I think I'm going to head over to the Gilbert's." She quickly follows up so he doesn't interrupt her. "I want to see how he's doing, and I think I'm going to talk to Elena."

"He's fucking fine, Bonnie."

"Give me this. You nearly killed him! Let me at least see how he's doing." She pleads.

He huff air of annoyance. "Fine."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Damon stands in front of the Lockwood Mansion, waiting for the young wolf to arrive at the door. Tyler emerges from a hallway with a worried expression on his face, eyes darting back and forth.

He opens the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon asks with stern eyes.

"I think Caroline is missing."

Damon rolls his eyes as he turns on his heels. "Another conspiracy theory?" He chuckles.

Tyler trots after him in a heated disarray. "No, no, she hasn't called, she hasn't been home in days! You know Mrs. Forbes, she hardly notices Caroline, so if she notices this, it's big."

"Maybe she decided to take a weekend trip to the mountains and enjoy the delicious travelers _or _she just doesn't want to see you." He tosses him an over-the-shoulder smirk.

"Has Bonnie seen her?"

"I hurt Blondie's feelings the other day, and since then, Bonnie and I have been a bit … busy."

Tyler quickly intercepts Damon, keeping him from getting to his car. He puts a hand on Damon's shoulder, staring directly into his crystalline blue eyes.

"I'm scared, man. I mean, what if they took her?" He sounds frightened like a scared little puppy.

Damon knocks Tyler's hand and bends down to his eye level. "What would they want from her? What proof or evidence do you have that they took her? Just a few days ago, you thought they were after you. So what would've shifted their focus?"

"I don't have all the answers! I just-I know somethings up. She won't pick up, and her phone goes straight to voicemail, she hasn't come over like usual,"

Damon rolls his eyes before interrupting. "Enough! I'll look into it. Just-" he pushes Tyler out of the way, before getting into his car. "Stop calling me."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Bonnie!" Jeremy greets with a huge smile and a welcoming hug. "Hey."

She chuckles at his enthusiasm. "Jeremy, hey. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, all thanks to my handy dandy ring."

"You seem happy." She laughs in surprise.

"I'm just happy that you're here. Come in."

She walked inside, and saw Elena sitting at the island in the kitchen. She glanced back at Bonnie, before taking her plate upstairs.

"Ignore her."

Bonnie smiles weakly in response. "I actually wanted to talk to her today."

"I'm proud of you, Bon." He sits her on the couch before plopping down next to her. "I'm proud that you're taking the initiative."

"Thank you, Jer. That means a lot." She pats his leg. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. My pride may be hurt a bit. But Damon is an impulsive, rash, inconsiderate,"

"Jeremy."

He smiles. "Asshole. But you like him for some weird reason."

"I love him." She corrects.

He smiles. "Very well."

He gets up, no longer able to bare the proximity between him and the witch. She looks absolutely beautiful to him, today. There is something different about her, though her can't quite put his finger on it.

She follows him to the kitchen, where he is pouring some water. "You look good, Bonnie."

She ignores his statement. "You aren't mad at me?"

He shakes his head. "Why would I be mad at you?"

He looks up to her, and notices something on her neck as she looks to her left.

_Bite marks?_

"For leaving with Damon."

He shakes himself out of his thoughts. "No. However, if those are bite marks,"

She quickly covers her neck with her palm, a look of shock on her face.

"So they are bite marks." He confirms.

She looks to him with sad eyes. She knows what those bite marks mean to her and she has a good idea of what they mean to Jeremy. That she is Damon's, and that he has marked her, fed off of her. She doesn't feel embarrassed by it, but the look that he gives her, makes her feel as if she has committed all of the seven deadly sins in one go.

"I asked him to." She says barely above a whisper.

"You asked him to? Are fucking kidding me, Bonnie? When did you get so stupid?" He yells.

"I can make my own decisions! I don't need your permission to do anything."

"If you're gonna make your own decisions make smart ones, Bonnie! You're not his food bank."

"It's not even like that, Jeremy."

"Yes it is!"

"So when you were with Anna, you never let feed off you?"

"She wasn't like Damon." He whispers.

"You didn't know her well enough to make that assumption."

Jeremy closes his mouth, because he feels as if Bonnie went too far. But she was right. "I thought I did."

"I know. But I know him. I know what he's like and I accept all of it. So please, don't criticize my choices."

He shakes his head in what she thinks is understanding. "Can I get you something to drink, water, soda, juice, tea."

Her brows furrow in the way he has decided to change the subject, but she accepts. "Tea sounds good."

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Damon regretfully found himself outside of Caroline Forbes' home, speaking with the Sheriff.

"How lovely see you, Damon." She smiled.

"Same, Liz."

"What can I do for you?".

"I was wondering if I could speak with Caroline,"

"I haven't seen her in days. I believe I've just missed her. My shifts have been long. We've had some more killings in the mountains. But I don't believe it's the animals that are causing the problems." She hinted.

"Killings? Are you sure they aren't just injuries?" He inquires, he taught Caroline never to kill a person, that was extremely reckless, unless he was the one doing the killing, of course.

"Five people dead in the last month."

Damon scratches the back of his head. "Do you think it could be the vampires?"

"Yes. The bodies are drained and the bite marks are there."

"That's interesting. I've gotta go, but there's anything else, call me. Also, if you see Caroline,"

Liz smiles. "I'll tell her to call you."

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

"I'm going up to Elena's room, alright?"

Jeremy sighs, afraid of an awful situation erupting between the two girls. "Yeah."

Bonnie finds herself taking deep, nervous breaths as she walks up the stairway. The thought of being of initiating a reconciliation has Bonnie a bit agitated, because in her mind it wasn't and isn't her fault that Damon has chosen her rather than Elena. But she can't ignore the feeling of nostalgia that she has buried in a shallow grave somewhere near her heart.

Bonnie hasn't realized that she's standing outside of Elena's bedroom door, until it swings open and a sharp grimace paints the face of an annoyed doppelganger.

"What do you want?" Elena bluntly asks whilst crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think we should talk."

"I don't want to talk to you unless you apologize." Her brow arches in a questioning stance.

"I apologize for going too far, but I don't apologize for telling you how I feel. You need to know that this planet doesn't revolve around you. I take responsibility for feeding into your narcissism, but I won't do that, anymore. You don't see that you're hurting those around you. I love Damon, and you-you tried to take him."

"You kissed another guy, Bonnie. I was the shoulder that he _wanted_ to cry on. I can't help it if his feelings aren't completely gone."

Bonnie shakes her head, because she does believe that Damon's feelings are dissipating at a pace so rapid that Elena barely has time to reel him back in.

"I made a mistake. It was an awful one, but I still deserve a second chance. I shouldn't be condemned to hell because I felt unappreciated. I had always felt like I was second string when he was around you."

"That's not my fault."

"You're right it wasn't. But as soon as you started making those moves, it became your fault."

"You said you wanted to talk, not argue."

"Elena, I miss you. Even though you're into yourself sometimes, you're still my best friend. I've known you ever since I could remember. Boys shouldn't come in the way of these things. I mean, we've survived a supernatural civil war together." Bonnie adds a chuckle, hopping to get a smile from Elena. She's relieved when she sees the corners of Elena's lips turn up, and her teeth begin to show.

"I just wanted someone's attention. Since Stefan left, I-I felt like, I feel like I don't have that special someone who loves me unconditionally. Then Damon started to fall for you and he just didn't care about me anymore. I wanted that love and that attention. I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm sorry for that."

Bonnie begins to open her mouth, but is interrupted by a hot cup of tea being placed in her hands.

"Thanks." She says as she hardly glances over her shoulder to look at Jeremy, who has already begun to make his way down the hallway.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

When Bonnie walks into the Boarding House she feels relieved and relaxed. Her friendship with Elena is on its way to being repaired, and she got her to admit that she was wrong.

"How'd it go?" Damon is already pushing her back flush against his chest, breathing in her scent.

He can sense the lightness in her steps and her smile hints that she's feeling … happy. So he decides to leave out the fact that Caroline hasn't been around and will deal with it later.

She smiles and weaves her fingers into his hair. "It went really good."

"She apologized?"

"She did." She dips her head back, loving the feeling of Damon's lips and tongue dancing lightly across her skin. Bonnie sighs as she pulls his head closer and she's praying that his teeth nip her skin.

"Well, that is _very_ good." He whispers into her ear.

Bonnie knows that at this point, Damon is just talking. He isn't saying anything of importance because he is not interested in what happened with Elena. All he's interested in is the heat of Bonnie's core and the taste of her intoxicating blood on his tongue.

"I'm _so_ hungry." He purrs against her pulse.

Bonnie chuckles and pushes her neck into his mouth. "Go for it."

Damon can't help but grin as he feels his sharp canines protrude from his gums and pierce the soft cocoa skin underneath him.

As soon as the warm liquid pools in his mouth, he recoils, harshly gasping for air.

Bonnie is immediately by his side on the floor grabbing onto her neck while pulling him towards her. "Damon-Damon what's wrong?"

His features are contorted into a look of pure pain and torture as he chokes out his words. "Ver-vervain."

* * *

A/N: So I hope my return wasn't disappointing! I'm always anxious after I post a new chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible! Again, I'm awfully sorry about the hiatus!

*TV SPOILER ALERT*

How'd you guys feel about Bonnie and Jeremy's kiss?

I personally thought it was pretty hot. He can be a distraction until Bamon _actually_ happens, lol. Hopefully it will!

REVIEWS MAKE DAMON FEEL BETTER(:


	11. Chapter 11

Soooooooo, I gave you guys an extra-long cliff hanger. If any of you guys are still interested in this story I've finally added another chapter. I will say this; I'll probably be just as sporadic in updating I have been simply because I've lost the passion to consistently write. The show is just ridiculous at this point and Bonnie/Damon scenes are few and far between. Even BONNIE scenes are hard to find, I hate how they keep dismissing her character. They always give such crap story lines. She gets so little attention when she's one of the only logical characters on that show. Bonnie, Alaric, and and Caroline are the only characters that I can root for now that Damon has become Elena's bitch, how can he not realize he's the guy on the side? Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Thank you guys for reading my story and reviewing(:

* * *

"That little slime-ball, I'm going to-"

"You're not going to kill him, Damon." She corrects.

"Of course not, Bonnie. His ring will make sure of that. But I will enjoy beating him senseless over and over and over and over again." Damon is still crouched down on the floor, as Bonnie hands him bags of clean blood.

"Just stay here, Damon. You know that he wants to piss you off. Why are you letting him?"

"You want me to stay here? Your lap dog just poisoned me!" He shouts

"I know. I'm angry, too. But he wants you to go there and hurt him. Don't let him get to you. I'm going to go talk to him-"

"You do that a whole fucking lot, Bonnie. But that doesn't seem to be working. You're just egging his ass on. Nothing he does ever pisses you off. It's your fault you're in this situation and now it's carrying over to me. So, how about you let me handle this one, and if he comes around again you can tell that little bitch that everything is going to be o-fucking-kay. But until then, I'm taking control."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jeremy is across from Matt as his phone rings. It's Bonnie. He's trying to decide whether or not he should alert her of his sneaky act or just let his plan unfold. He's aware of the fact that Damon will most likely come to end his life but he feels like it could be worth it. He feels that the pain that will overcome Damon's body could be the thing that snaps Bonnie out of her twisted reverie.

He decidedly chooses not pick up. He wants this to happen. He wants Damon to cringe in unimaginable pain.

After he sets his phone down, it rings again. This time it's Damon. He takes a deep breath, realizing that Damon might've fed on Bonnie, already.

"Pick up your phone, man."

"Naw, don't feeling like talking on the phone."

"Seems like you don't feel like talking at all." He answers while popping a fry into his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't really said much. I know you're bummed about Bonnie and being embarrassed when you got your face beat in . . ." Matt sees that he's not helping and decides it's best to not reminisce.

"Well how do you deal with it?" Jeremy's voice is a sharp question.

"With what?"

"With Caroline. I mean she spends all her time with Tyler, your oldest friend. It's so obvious that they have crazy sex."

"Wow. Did someone spit in your coffee this morning?" It is unclear to Matt why Jeremy is so adamant on being an ass to him. "Caroline can be with Tyler. I don't care." Matt sighs. "If you annoy her, she won't even want to be friends with you."

"I'm sorry, man. It's just-I have a feeling she already does."

"I think you should just . . . back off a little. Let her do what she needs to do." Matt says this cautiously. He never wants to step on anyone's toes.

Before Jeremy has a chance to respond he greeted by his least favorite vampire.

"Why won't you pick up your phone, you little rat?" Damon asks in his friendliest voice.

"Talking to you is a waste of time." Jeremy turns his head forward, away from Damon.

Matt nervously watches the exchange, scared to make a move.

Damon harshly grabs Jeremy by his chin and forces him to look into his piecing blue orbs. "You should start listing reasons why I shouldn't kill you."

"I'm not listing anything." He pushes Damon's hand off his face, and looks away. Damon is so infuriated by this little prick. He doesn't know how much longer he can keep it cool.

Damon roughly pushes Matt over so he can slide into the booth and face Jeremy. As he settles into his seat, his stares into Jeremy's eyes, grabbing his undivided attention.

"You see, you've caused me a great deal of trouble, Jeremy. _Unnecessary trouble_. If it weren't for you, all would be well with my world. But you have made it a point to move in on my girl. I may not be able to kill you, but I will take full advantage of that ring on your finger and senselessly bash your face in until I see fit. Now I'm going to break it down for you. One, you will never ever poison me again. Two, you will stop making moves on Bonnie. Three, you will stay out of my way or bad things will happen to you. That's not a threat, Gilbert. It's a promise."

Although he's trying to hide it, the fear is plain on his face. The menacing tone in Damon's voice along with the treacherous glint in eye sends the sickest of chills down Jeremy's spine.

All the kid did in response was shrug.

The vampire smirks as he gets up to leave. "I'm sure you got the message."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bonnie stays in the Boarding House while Damon takes care of what he calls business. She's texting Caroline, wondering when she's coming back because it seems like for ever since she saw the sunny blonde.

_When they hell are you coming back, Care? It's been an eternity._

_It's been a few weeks. Imagine what an actual eternity feels like. Can't wait to find out._

_Aw don't be so bitter._

_My dad wants me to stay with him for a while. I'm pretty sure I'll miss the first back from school._

_NOOOOOO! How will I survive without you._

_Elena, duh!_

_Me and Elena aren't on the best terms. You know that._

_Oh, yeah. Right. Just seems like child's play to me._

_You're one to talk about child's play._

_Lol, I've got to go, Bon. I'll talk to you later._

_Okay, miss you(: Be safe._

_Same._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Tyler, you need to find another way to spend your time. If Blondie wanted to talk to you, she would." Damon responds as he locks his car door.

"Did Liz know where she was?"

"Liz doesn't pay any attention to Caroline. You know that. That's why she's so needy."

"Damon, I mean it. Something's up. If you won't help me, then I'll do it myself."

"Give me until tomorrow. If I haven't heard anything by then, I'll help you. But Bonnie would've said something if Caroline hadn't been talking to her."

"Or maybe she hasn't noticed either."

Damon rolls his eyes at Tyler's worries. "Goodbye, Tyler."

He hangs up.

* * *

A/N: It's been awhile, I know. Due to that fact, I might have lost it, so any constructive critism is appreciated! Thanks so much(:

Stefan may come in a later chapter for those of you that miss him! I can honestly tell you that I completely forgot that I wrote him into one of my chapters, but then decided he left town when he cheated on Elena. Oh, forgotten story lines. Sorry about that, I'm still learning, lol.

REVIEWS MAKE BONNIE & DAMON HAPPY WITH EACH OTHER!


End file.
